


bodys

by Anonymous



Series: boys of the raven variety (my TRC fics) [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gansey's kissing kink, Group Sex, Kissing Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And then Blue pulls him down and kisses him deeply on the lips, and Gansey knows he is dreaming.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny/Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: boys of the raven variety (my TRC fics) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: anonymous





	bodys

**Author's Note:**

> anyway stream bodys by car seat headrest

Noah is laughing, high and breathy, perpetual Aglionby uniform abandoned except for a tie hung loose around his neck. His skin is a thin canvas of white, stripes of his tie set crooked over one of his pale pink nipples. 

“Ronan-oh my god, stop it!” His words end in a moan. Ronan grins from over his shoulder, sharp and smug. Noah can’t get hickies, being a ghost, but that doesn’t stop Ronan from trying. 

They’re so beautiful it hurts. Too bad it’s hard for Gansey to focus on anything with Blue’s warm skin against his and with what Adam’s tongue is doing to the tip of his cock. 

He is three lungs in one, Blue’s breath soft and sweet against his shoulder, Adam’s tongue swirling around Gansey’s flushed head, his own pants coming out in shapes that seem to imply the words ‘more’ and ‘please’ and ‘love’. They breathe as one, and their exhale is a hurricane.

Blue’s warm presence shifts from his back, and he whines at the loss. She laughs in his air and darts in front of him, hand reaching out to brush Adam’s hair over his forehead on the way. He sputters around Gansey, disoriented, and this time her laugh is less a chuckle and more a lovely cackle. 

She grabs Noah’s tie and tugs. It tightens like sin around his white throat. His eyes close and his mouth opens, wet and pink. “Blue.” 

“Kiss me.” She gasps, and he crawls towards her with the intention to do just that, her holding the tie like a leash. There’s something bright in his eyes, like he has just seen God. He kisses her, his face and the back of her head becoming one, and Gansey keens. 

Ronan growls good-naturedly. “Maggot.” 

Blue breaks from Noah’s lips for a moment to gasp for air, and Gansey can’t see her face but he knows from her voice alone that she’s smirking. 

She taps the ridge of Adam’s spine. “I think Gansey can share.”

Ronan’s eyes are a sky on fire, fierce burning blue licking the black char of his massive pupils. He grabs Adam by the mop of his hair, more gently than he makes it look, Gansey knows, and pounces upon the other boy. 

Gansey’s precum smears around the corner of Ronan’s mouth like gloss, and Adam’s eyes are still half-open, dazed with the new attention. 

Noah is insistently pushing Blue backwards, moving downwards, and mischievous grin on his face. Her bra is hanging by one shoulder, exposing the dark plane of her back and the slightest curve of a breast. 

Gansey wants, and it is like a natural disaster, a man consumed. He is the shore and the storm, the howling wind and the paper-thin house dissolving like sugar in the storm. 

“Are we just going to leave me to suffer?” He asks. 

Blue’s hips are striving upwards against the anchor of Noah’s hands, her mouth an ‘o’. Gansey feels as if he can’t breathe, he finds her so beautiful. 

A wisp of white-blond hair is all of Noah’s head visible to him, but from the noises the two of them are making and where he lays between her spread legs, it’s not hard to guess what he’s doing. 

Blue’s arms stretch out, searching. Her eyes still closed, it takes her a moment to locate Gansey, and she pulls him towards her with surprising strength. Then again, he is a most willing abductee. 

Her hand finds the aching spot between his legs, and her touch is such a bright and instant relief that he sees stars. 

And then Blue pulls him down and kisses him deeply on the lips, and Gansey knows he is dreaming. 

The moral dilemma is embarrassingly short, with Blue’s small hand stroking him in brief, light touches and the choked gasps of Adam beneath Ronan, with the wet sounds of Noah eating Blue out with enthusiasm one might think typical of a person deeply and grandly alive. 

_Fuck it_ , he thinks deliriously, _I’m not Ronan._

Quietly, guiltily, he wishes he were, because there’s nothing he wants to be real more than this. 

It’s not real though, and he is a boy on fire, freed from collateral damage. He crawls awkwardly over Blue, hovering so he doesn’t crush her tiny form beneath his. Noah slaps his ass, and she laughs breathily before moaning at something presumably involving a tongue and her clit. 

He frames her face in his hands, imaginary breath catching at the sight of her face, beautiful and blissed under him. His hands span nearly the entire length of her head. She is so small, yet she contains so much, he thinks. A person of multitudes. Blue is made up of so many little things.

He kisses her like he’s trying to explain how much he loves her, how much he loves them, and no matter how articulate he can never quite find the perfect words. She is sweet and warm and wet and Gansey thinks briefly that perhaps this isn’t a dream after all, that maybe he has died and went to heaven. 

Him and Blue gasp into each other’s mouths as she brushes over the slit of his cock and Noah presumably does something particularly talented with his tongue. 

She tastes like mint, and it takes his dazed mind a moment to realize that he’s tasting himself on her tongue. 

_They’re just projections of your mind, Gansey_ , something whispers inside him, but it’s hard to believe that when the touch of skin against skin and the burning in his mind and chest feel so true, devastatingly so, like dying from a thousand small stings, when reality is too bright and fast and _real_ for his mind to distort it, to dissect it into degrees of separation; everything _happening_ too much for even Gansey to overthink himself out of it. 

In the space between the stroke of her hand and the sound of Adam and Ronan and the vibration of her moan in his throat, Gansey manages one thought, a proverbial gasp of consciousness- _If this is how it feels in a dream, I’m not sure how reality can top it._

A cool hand taps his shoulder insistently, and then Noah is whining-- “C’mon Gansey, I want to kiss Blue, _please_?” 

Gansey rolls off her reluctantly with a groan. Noah surges forward, one hand against her neck and the other beneath her dishevelled panties. 

The painful hardness of his cock is now an immediately pressing issue, with Blue’s hands now running up and down Noah’s side and tangling in his hair. He’d be jealous if it wasn’t so incredibly hot, and also if he didn’t love Noah in a way that’s not the same as his love for Blue, but is adjacent enough that he can definitely appreciate the shape of his friend’s lips and the sound of his gasps. 

_Damn it,_ he thinks, _Adam’s had Ronan long enough._

“Ronan.” He says, in the authoritative tone usually reserved for lectures about grades or chores or street-racing. Ronan’s head jolts upwards, his neck noticeably redder than it had been a moment earlier. A bit of saliva still connects him to Adam, who looks bewildered. 

Gansey gestures between his legs. “Mind helping me out here?” It’s the sort of order phrased as a question that Gansey’s pretty sure the both of them have fantasized about but are too sexually repressed to realize. 

That, or the rosy hue of Ronan’s skin whenever Kavinsky called him ‘Dick’s dog’ could have been the strobe lights. Gansey thinks this is about as likely as bipartisan climate action, which is to say, he doesn’t think it’s much of a possibility at all. 

Regardless, this is _his_ subconscious sexual fantasy, so Ronan swallows in a way that makes Gansey _feel things_ , particularly below the waist. They don’t break eye contact as Ronan leans over to take Gansey’s flushed cock into his mouth. 

“What?” Adam slurs, sex-dazed. In the periphery of Gansey’s vision, Noah’s arm reaches out and snatches Adam’s arm in a way not unlike a Looney Tunes gag. 

He doesn’t see exactly what happens next with the other three of them, though, because his entire world has narrowed down to _Ronan_ , the feel of his buzzed hair on Gansey’s palm, the obscene stretch of his lips around his cock, the thin river of glacier-blue surrounding the oil spill of his pupils. 

Time is funny in dreams, so it feels both like a few wonderful seconds and an immeasurable eternity before he’s coming in a brilliant white blur like a camera flash. 

When the stars fade from his vision, Gansey finds himself tangled alone in wet sheets, eyes pointed towards the Monomouth Rafters. 

_Fuck_ , he thinks, and then-- _I hope I remember this._ The sheets are cool beneath his flushed back. _Somehow, I also desperately hope to forget._


End file.
